Evaluate whether high frequency ventilation is superior to standard mechanical ventilation in providing ventilatory support for premature infants. As a participating clinical center, University of Manitoba will work with other clinicalcenters, a coordinating center, and the NIH to develop a protocol and manual of operations for the trial. University ofManitoba will then enroll at least seventy premature infants into the trial, collect the data as specified by the manualof operations, and transmit the data to the coordinating center. Finally, they will work with the other clinical centers and the coordinating center to analyze and interpret the results.